The invention lies in the field of methods for storing hydrogen.
Hydrogen gas is used widely as a rocket fuel and in fuel cells. In view of the present fuel shortage, hydrogen is looked upon quite favorably as a potential clean fuel of the future. In view of the present usages and potential used of hydrogen as a fuel, there is a need for a means for storing hydrogen over extended periods of time.
Storage of hydrogen in pressure vessels is not satisfactory because of the danger of fire and explosion. Various metal alloys have been used for the storage of hydrogen through the formation of stable metal hydrides. For examples, alloys for storing hydrogen are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,315,479; 3,375,676; 3,508,414; and 3,516,263. Based on consideration of safety, convenience, and economy, there is a need for improvement in storage methods utilizing alloys, particularly in the areas of the amount of hydrogen which can be stored on the basis of the weight of the alloy, hydrogen concentration in the alloys, the amount of heat and pressure required during storage, rate of release of hydrogen from the alloy used, percentage of hydrogen desorbed from the alloy in which it is stored, and others.